Bex Taylor-Klaus
| dob = August 12, 1994 | voice = Pidge | job = Voice Actor }} Rebecca "Bex" Edison Taylor-Klaus is the voice actress of Pidge. They are also an actress and are best known for their roles as Bullet from AMC's The Killing, Sin from The CW's Arrow, and Audrey Jensen from MTV's Scream. Official Bio Television fans may recognize Bex from their past work on shows such as AMC’s “The Killing,” which has helped them accumulate a great fan following, CW’s “Arrow,”and Showtime’s “House of Lies.” Most recently, they plays the lead of ‘Audrey Jensen’ on MTV’s “Scream: The TV Series,” with season two premiering May 2016, and the upcoming Lionsgate film “The Last Witch Hunter” with Vin Diesel and Elijah Wood. Bex was born and raised in Atlanta, GA, a fourth generation Atlantan. They have two passions that they has pursued throughout their life: sports and acting. An all-around athlete, they played on their high school Varsity Softball team as a Freshman (Catcher & 3rd base). Their acting training started with Shakespeare in an after school program in the 3rd grade, and was a consistent part of their extracurricular life and summers. In high school, they performed in her school’s Improv Troupe – they love comedy and Improv – and with friends started a Junior-High Acting Troupe to train young actors. At 18, she moved to LA in the summer of 2012 to begin their acting career while finishing High School. As a series regular in The Killing (2011), Bex’s first official role as an actor is the part of Bullet. They write about playing Bullet, “to be an actor is to want to visit the dark places that humans strive so hard to stay away from.” Bex is having the time of her life, fulfilling their dreams, and doing the work they love. When not working, Bex loves to use her name in the public eye by bringing attention to causes near and dear to their heart; LGBT rights, animal adoption and rescue, as well as environmental issues.Voltron: Legendary Defender Official Website Voice Roles * Pidge Bex became involved in the series and auditioned for Pidge with a normal voice they thought would be appropriate for the character, not squeaky like the previous generation's counterpart.Den of Geek: "Voltron Actors Bring New Life To Classic Characters", June 2016 They did not want to play a "muppet", and thinks that they were chosen for their more androgynous voice befitting a young teenager in the throes of puberty. Pidge's status as a girl rather than a boy for the first time in the Voltron franchise has been met with excitement and gratitude by fans and Bex feels much the same, loving that Pidge is a girl who can be the on same level as the boys and fit seamlessly within the team.When Nerds Attack: "Interviews with the Cast and Crew of Netflix’s Voltron: Legendary Defender!", January 2017 Bex feels they, along with the whole series staff, can bring new life and depth to the characters. Specifically to Pidge, they can bring excitement and energy, especially when the character "geeks out" over alien technology or something new. Bex describes Pidge as growing up in the Galaxy Garrison and wanting to keep up with her smart and successful brother and father, which led Pidge to focus on machines rather than people, and grow to love technology. Bex thinks it is fun to explore Pidge's relationship with each team member, as each hold a different place in Pidge's heart. Bex’s most difficult recording moment was doing Pidge's impression of Hunk in Across the Universe, struggling to imitate Tyler Labine's deep, gruff voice.The Good Men Project: "A Fun talk with Some of the cast of Voltron Legendary Defender", June 2017 Trivia * Bex is a lesbian.Bex's Twitter * Bex used male pronouns for Pidge prior to the series release to keep the character's gender a secret. * Bex sometimes forgets they are not Pidge when thinking about how much they love the characters. * Bex thinks "Pidge" is an adorable name and would love to have it for themself. * Bex's favorite Lion is the Red Lion. Although fond of the Green Lion, Bex loves how fast and aggressive the Lion is and how it has a level of strength in it different from the other Lions. External Links * Instagram * Facebook * Tumblr * Twitter * Bex Taylor-Klaus on IMDb * Bex Taylor-Klaus on Wikipedia References Category:Show Staff Category:Voice Actors